Kuriyama Mirai
'Abilities' ---- Cursed Blood Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive -''' When Mirai performs a basic attack or hit by a basic attack (including a hit that is dodged or parried), she applies a stack of Cursed Blood debuff on the target. Each stack of Cursed Blood reduces the target's Armor by 3/4/5/6 (increasing at level 6, 11 and 16 respectively) for 6 seconds, up to a maximum of 5 stacks. ---- Blood Lotus Q Cost: 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 Health ' Cooldown: '''7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *Active -''' Mirai swings her blood sword, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and applying 2 stacks of Cursed Blood on them. When this skill hits an enemy with Cursed Blood, this skill will restore [0.05 AD x target's Cursed Blood stacks] Health to Mirai. If the target is an enemy hero, the healing effect from this skill is doubled. ---- '''''Blood Shield W Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Passive -''' Mirai uses her blood sword as a shield, she has a 10% chance to block basic attacks. If the attacker has at least one stack of Cursed Blood on them, each stack increases 1% chance to block basic attacks from the attacker. When Mirai successfully blocks a basic attack, the attacker's Attack Speed will be reduced by 25% for 2 seconds. *''Active -'' Mirai gains a shield that can absorb 50/100/150/200/250 + AD damage for 3 seconds. Within the shield duration, Mirai's Movement Speed and Attack Speed are increased by 20%. If the shield is not shattered by enemies until the end of its duration, the shield will be shattered by the end of its duration to deal physical damage equal to the remaining value of the shield to all nearby enemies. When the shield is shattered by enemies or at the end of its duration, the shattering will spread a stack of Cursed Blood to all nearby enemies within 500 radius and reduce their Movement Speed by 35% for 2 seconds. ---- '''''Blood Draw E Cost: 20 Health ' Cooldown: '''12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds *Passive -''' For each 2% missing Health, Mirai gains 1% bonus Attack Damage. *''Active -'' Mirai dashes toward an enemy unit, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AD physical damage and reducing the target's Movement Speed by 50% for 2 seconds. If Mirai dashes on the target with 5 stacks of Cursed Blood, the slow effect will be replaced with the stun effect that lasts for 1.5 seconds. When Mirai dashes on the target with at least one stack of Cursed Blood, each stack of Cursed Blood reduces this skill's cooldown by 0.8 seconds. *''Note -''This skill is affected by life steal. *''Note -''In U.R.F mode, the ability to reduce cooldown from this skill is removed. *''Note -''In U.R.F mode, the duration of Movement Speed reduction effect from this skill is reduced to 1 second. *''Note -''In U.R.F mode, the duration of the stun effect from this skill is reduced to 0.5 seconds. ---- '''''Blood Burst R Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '''80 / 70 / 60 seconds *Active - 'Mirai starts the detonation of all '''Cursed Blood' stacks on nearby enemy heroes within 1000 radius for 5 seconds, detonating (removing) a stack of Cursed Blood '''on all detected enemy heroes every 0.5 seconds. The detonating deals 15/20/25 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies within 250 radius around the target with at least 1 stack of '''Cursed Blood and reduces their Movement Speed by 20%/25%/30% for 1 second. The Cursed Blood stacks will continue to be detonated until there are no stacks left within the target or until the end of this skill duration. *''Note - ''Any new Cursed Blood stacks the detonating target gains within 0.5 seconds during the detonating of the last Cursed Blood stacks will count as an ongoing stack that will be queued for detonation. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes